1. Field of the Invnention
This invention relates to engine structures and in particular to means for effecting manual cranking thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,588 of Harold R. Bleigh et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a flywheel rotation device is provided having a pinion movable into engagement with a ring gear portion of the engine. The pinion is adapted for manual rotation for adjusting the position of the ring gear and associated flywheel as for use in effecting timing of the engine.
As brought out in said Bleigh et al patent, it is desirable at times to effect rotation of the engine flywheel manually during the servicing of the engine. The Bleigh et al flywheel rotation device eliminates the disadvantages of the commonly used pry bar for effecting such adjustment of the flywheel and permits rotation of the flywheel against the substantial resistance of the compression pressures and weight of the engine. More specifially, the Bleigh et al rotation device comprises a pinion mounted for selective movement between an inoperative position of disengagement with the flywheel ring gear and an inoperative position of disengagement relative to the gear. Such selective positioning was controlled by a removable spacer permitting axial adjustment of the pinion in a mounting hole portion of the engine wall.